Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA
Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2018 (遊ぶ。暮らす。育てる。SATOYAMA & SATOUMIへ行こう 2018) was the annual spring SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement event featuring various acts under including Hello! Project. It took place on March 31 and April 1, 2018 at Pacifico Yokohama."ハロプロメンバーが小田原に集結「SATOYAMA＆SATOUMI秋」" (in Japanese). Dwango.jp News. 2017-10-09."中島早貴＆森咲樹、地獄炊きうどんすすって長崎・新上五島町をPR" (in Japanese). natalie. 2018-01-12. The main stage events were livestreamed via YouTube."「遊ぶ。暮らす。育てる。SATOYAMA & SATOUMIへ行こう 2018」イベント生配信決定！タイムテーブル公開！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-03-25. The event coincided with Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018. Featured Members ;Hello! Project *Morning Musume '18 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane **13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina **14th Gen: Morito Chisaki *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe **5th Gen: Kasahara Momona **6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari **Yanagawa Nanami **Dambara Ruru *Country Girls **Yamaki Risa **Morito Chisaki **Ozeki Mai **Yanagawa Nanami **Funaki Musubu *Kobushi Factory **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Hamaura Ayano **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao *Inaba Manaka *Ichioka Reina *Takase Kurumi *Kiyono Momohime *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **25th Gen: Yonemura Kirara **26th Gen: Hashisako Rin **28th Gen: Tamenaga Shion, Shutto Anna ;Other UP-FRONT GROUP Acts * * * * *Nakazawa Yuko *Iida Kaori *Yaguchi Mari *Yoshizawa Hitomi *Takahashi Ai *Michishige Sayumi *Shimizu Saki *Sudo Maasa *Kumai Yurina *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Nakajima Takui * *Ciao Bella Cinquetti **Morozuka Kanami **Hashimoto Aina **Okada Robin Shoko **Goto Yuki *LoVendoЯ ** ** * ** ** *PINK CRES. **Natsuyaki Miyabi ** ** *Kikkawa Yuu *Up Up Girls (Kari) **Furukawa Konatsu **Mori Saki **Saho Akari **Sekine Azusa **Arai Manami *Sengoku Minami *Up Up Girls (2) **Takahagi Chinatsu **Yoshikawa Mayu **Kajishima Aya **Hashimura Riko **Nakaoki Rin * * * ** ** * ** ** ;Mascots & Characters *Satoyama-kun (SATOYAMA movement mascot) *Kumamon (Kumamoto Prefecture mascot) *Ahiru Taichou (bath toy character) *Himawari Saki-chan (Hokuryu Town mascot) *Agri Fighter North Dragon (Hokuryu Town sentai heroes) *Akane Ranger (Kiho Town mascot) *Essahoi Family (Odawara Castle Two-Day Market mascots) *Minbee (Kitakata City mascot) *Jouzuru-san (Hitachiota City mascot) *Mikyun (Ehime Prefecture mascot) *Dark Mikyun (Ehime Prefecture mascot) *Chacha Oukoku no Oujichama (Uji City mascot) *Higomaru (Kumamoto City mascot) *Keroro Gunsou (titular manga character) *Ami~go (Shinkamigoto Town mascot) *Nyaozane (Kumagaya City mascot) Absentees *Juice=Juice member Kanazawa Tomoko was unable to participate in the event due to viral gastroenteritis."Juice=Juice金澤朋子3/31(土)4/1(日)イベント・コンサート欠席のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-03-29. Event Stage Schedule :*Note: Italicized event titles are PR events. :★ denotes mascots and characters. March 31 April 1 Substage Schedule March 31 April 1 Trivia *Sengoku Minami and sang "Hana, Takenawa no Toki" together as the anthem in the opening ceremony."恒例のSATOYAMA＆SATOUMIイベントが開幕 ハロプロメンバーも元気にPR" (in Japanese). Girls News TV. 2018-03-31. It is the theme song of film Kita no Sakuramori, for which they were members of the main chorus in the official recording."映画「北の桜守」の主題歌『花、闌の時』が配信スタート！" (in Japanese). Bitter & Sweet Official Site. 2018-03-10. References External Links *Event Page: Hello! Project, SATOYAMA movement Category:2018 Events Category:SATOYAMA Movement Category:SATOUMI Movement Category:1st Generation Events In Category:2nd Generation Events In Category:4th Generation Events In Category:5th Generation Events In Category:6th Generation Events In Category:9th Generation Events In Category:10th Generation Events In Category:11th Generation Events In Category:12th Generation Events In Category:13th Generation Events In Category:14th Generation Events In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Events In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Events In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Events In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Events In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Events In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Events In Category:Juice=Juice Events In Category:Country Girls Events ln Category:Kobushi Factory Events In Category:Tsubaki Factory Events In Category:Inaba Manaka Events In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei